User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Sixteen: Canadian Chasearound! (part 2)
Just as the Irritator went defeat, the real chase begins. It's the Styracosaurus as the bet. Winner gets it all. Losers gets it none. "Chomp! Turn around and block the Tetraceratops the best you can!" shouted Max. Chomp stopped running and blocked the Tetraceratops' way. The two had a great headmatch to death if only Ace hadn't disturbed them. "Cyclone!" shouted Rex. Ace ran with the wind power to the Tetraceratops and hit him away. "Electric Charge!" set Max. Chomp ran and tried to electrify Tetraceratops, but once again the robot voice appeared. "Electric Bolt!" The two balls containing the lightning met in the air and caused a great explosion, while the two dinosaurs stood still and still trying to make their bolt met their enemy first. The electricity sparks started to reach outside their range and made some blackout around the town. Their electricity were shut due to the energy sparks that touched them. "Time for the old weapon, guys!" shouted Al as he woke the Team up. "Max, after the Styracosaurus! Rex, Zoe, help me taking down this Tetraceratops! Chomp, escort Max safely!" And so the Team split. Seeing that Max and Chomp fled after his target, he started to run again. But Al blocked him. "Mammo Slash!" he shouted. "Smilodon, burn!" Ensa the Smilodon appeared and charged forward at once, giving no chance for the Tetraceratops to guess her moves. "Landmine Field!" said Al as he slashed his other new Super Move. Ensa stopped biting the Tetraceratops and jumped after the ground. Then she roared and a few dots appeared on the ground. Just like that. The Tetraceratops roared back mockingly, but as he stepped forward, he accidentally activated one mine. And that mine activated another four around it. And so on and so forth. It made a chain reaction, trapping the Tetraceratops in the middle of the explosions. The Tetraceratops roared weakly after the booms are done, and it fell with thick smoke emerging from his scales. He's fried off. But once again flashes appeared from the ship and Al had an idea. "Guys, new Moves in!" he shouted as a Dinsoaur fell in front of them. It looked much like a Cryolophosaurus, but instead of breathing fog as if it were in a cold place, it breath smoke. There isn't any chilling aura near him -- more like burning. "Pyrolophosaurus," whispered Al. "Guys, NOW!!!" "Storm Wind!" slashed Rex. "Forest Drive!" slashed Zoe. "Death Sickles!" activated Al. The three Dinosaurs rushed in at once, and before the Pyrolophosaurus had a chance to use Firewall, it went back into Card as the combo Moves hit him. "We got one Mutant Monster under possession!" said Al as he took the Pyrolophosaurus Card. Unlike other Dinosaur Cards, the main background color is sky blue and black (the other Cards are silver and grey, while the Secret Dinosaurs are golden). "Cool," said Rex. "But one of us needs a hand, remember?" "Back Max up!" said Zoe as she ran with Paris after her. The boys ran in to help Max along. ****** Meanwhile, Chomp was having trouble battling a Sky Dilophosaurus and a Canthoraptor -- the arc-clawed Spinosaurus the D-Team ran into earlier in front of the D-Lab. He managed to dodge the Canthoraptor's crocodile-like-jaw bite, but the Sky Dilophosaurus hit him from the other side. Chomp roared to warn it, but the Canthoraptor charged again and this time Chomp had no chance to dodge or block. The D-Fender is cracking. "No!" shouted Max. "Chomp, Lightning Strike!" Chomp shot a bolt of lightning to the two. It hit the Canthoraptor, but the Sky Dilophosaurus managed to dodge and he strikes back. Chomp roared. Finally, after the chase and the earlier fights with the Tetraceratops and all playing stuff with the Styracosaurus in battle mode, Chomp turned back into the Card and the D-Fender deactivated. "Chomp!" Max took his Card, but the Dilophosaurus used Hurricane Beat on Styracosaurus and he turned back into Card as well. "Styracosaurus!" shouted Max as he tried to reach for it, but the Sky Dilophosaurus and Canthoraptor blocked his way and the alien's pincer -- appeared from high in the sky, almost like from nowhere -- took the Card. And so the two Dinosaurs turned into Card too and left as well. Everything turned calm again, but for Max, with a great loss. He lost the Styracosaurus. Again, like when he lost him in Hawaii. This trip is familiar. He was right. ****** "Sorry we're late, Max," said Al. "We didn't mean to. But look at what we got." Al showed Max the Pyrolophosaurus Card, and at last Max's face turned bright with his eyes looked surprised. "You guys got a Mutant Monster?" he said, still not believing. "Yeah," said Rex. "Luckily Al though quicker than us. We waited for the Dinosaur curiously while Al told us to set our new Moves already. So when it appeared we struck it at once and it lost." "Cool," said Max. "Well....at least we do have a new Card to bring home, right?" The Team laughed and pressed a button on their Holders, going back to the Lab. Category:Blog posts